5 Days 5 Ways
by Jay Humming Bird
Summary: Austin had a huge crush on Ally for a while, but he has no idea how to tell her. But when he comes across a website telling him steps on how get a girl in five days, he tries it out. Will it work?


**Hey! So like I said in 'When the Moons meet the Dawsons' I've decided to quickly write this on shot! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally or the song I used in this story.**

**BTW this story will be in Austin's POV! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Intro<strong>

I see her everyday, walking down those crowded halls. Her head is up high as she puts on a smile brighter than the sun. She's different from the others, in a good way. Her brown, curly, hair is so soft and beautiful. Her eyes are as well. She has a neat sense of fashion that isn't like the other girls. Her cute little habits make me smile. She's truly an original. I've developed some feelings for her a year ago. Her name is Ally Dawson.

But sadly I don't have the courage to talk to her. I can usually steal a girl's heart with my amazing flirting skills in less than a minute but with her, I'm mute. I know about her and her personality but I think she only knows my name and the way I look and nothing else.

I sigh, as I slam my locker shut. It's lunch period now so I've got nothing to do. My friends are all busy today so I'm stuck on my own. I take out my tablet and just go online. I found a random link to an advice website. I went on and found an interesting article. It gave out some advice to guys on how to get a girl to like him. There were steps you can take everyday until the girl likes you. The name of the article was...

'5 Days 5 Ways'

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

_Be a gentleman, give the girl some compliments and make her feel special._

That was the task for the first day. I had no idea if this was going to work or not but it'll be worth a try.

I'm standing by my locker thinking about what compliment to give her. The issue isn't the fact that I don't have a compliment for her, it's that I have too many for her. I finally got an idea of how to approach her.

I walked into my first class which was science. And luckily, Ally was in the same class. I looked around the class room to see where Ally sits. I found her in the back row, with the seat next to her empty. Yes!

I took the seat next to her. It was five minutes before class so all the students could chat with each other.

Ally took a quick look at me because she was probably curious who took the seat next to her. I gave her a smile, she smiled back and put her head down again so she could focus on her studies. but that wasn't going to stop me from doing the task on the website.

I tapped on her shoulder and she turned to me.

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

I nodded and took a deep breath in, here it goes...

"Um... Your hair looks nice today."

"Thank you. Although it's always this way."

"Then you must have nice hair all the time. And you most certainly have a beautiful face to go along with it "

She blushed and a small smile formed on her lips.

And for the rest of the day I've given her as much compliments as possible and I tried to do kind gestures like opening the door for her, helping her carry her things, and letting her borrow anything she needs.

So far... This website knows what it's talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

_Give her hugs, snuggles, and 'accidentally' let your hands touch her's. Let the sparks fly!_

It was the weekend so I decided to go to the movies. I drove over to the theatre. I finally got there in about ten minutes. It's pretty long considering I only live eight blocks away. I guess it was the traffic.

When I reached the entrance something caught my attention. Ally was here as well! And it looked like she was going to watch the same movie.

Once I got into the theatre, I had to decide where to sit.

I looked around for Ally, hoping I could sit next to her and do the next task on the list. I found her around the front row. Plus, she had an empty seat beside her. I guess luck is on my side today!

I slowly made my way towards the seat and softly tapped Ally on the shoulder. She turned to me and gave me a smile.

"Hey Austin! How's it going? It's a cool coincidence meeting you here isn't it?" I nodded.

"Uh... Is that seat taken?" I asked as I pointed to the seat next to her.

"Nope! You can sit here if you want!" I nodded and took the seat.

I started watching those boring advertisements and started eating my popcorn. I noticed Ally didn't have one so maybe I'll share mine with her.

"Do you want to share this popcorn with me?" I asked.

"Are you sure? You don't have to..."

"It's cool with me. Besides, I think I have too much to eat for myself anyways."

She nodded and I put the popcorn between us. We just started eating but suddenly, I got an idea. I waited 'till Ally reached for some popcorn and when she does, I'll reach for some myself so our hands can 'accidentally' touch like the website told me to. And I'll give her a hug when we say goodbye.

Ally finally tried to grab some popcorn out of the bag. I slowly put my hand in as well. Soon, our finger tips touched and I felt those sparks. I looked over to Ally who was blushing and looking down with a faint smile on her face. I guess she must have felt them too.

My feelings are growing stronger and I wish I could just tell her and then we ride off into the sunset. But I have to follow the instructions each day and give it some time. I mean, she might not even like me! Maybe she blushed because she felt awkward and uncomfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>

_Give her gifts. Something that has sentimental value and that she will cherish for a long time. You can even give her more than one! But don't go crazy..._

It was Monday and I already got a gift for Ally. The plan was to give it to her before my first class. Although I wonder if I'm being subtle or if I'm making it too obvious that I like her.

I walked down the halls and towards Ally's locker. I grabbed my first gift and took a deep breath. Ally was arranging her locker and organizing her books. I quickly tapped on her shoulders. She turned around and gave me a smile.

"Hey Austin! How's it going?"

"Good. Um... I got you a gift." I said as I handed the wrapped gift to her.

"Thanks Austin! But what for?"

"Just felt like you deserved it."

She ripped the wrapper and it revealed a charm bracelet with a few charms already on it.

"Aww... Thank you! I love it. You're so sweet." She said and then gave me a hug. I hugged back.

Soon, we pulled apart.

"But I have a question." She said. I nodded gesturing her to continue.

"Why have you been so nice to me lately? We rarely talked before. Not that I mind! I think you're a good friend to be with."

Oh no! I've been friend zoned. But I hope that changes by the end of the five days.

I looked over to Ally who was still waiting for an answer.

"Well... I thought you were a nice person and I should hang out with you."

"Ok!"

We both just smiled and stared at each other. At this point I just want to kiss her like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

_Impress her. Show off your talents but don't brag! That just gets the girl annoyed._

I strolled down the halls to get to gym class. Probably the only class I get an A in. I went thought the doors and stepped into the gymnasium. I saw Ally in the corner reading a book. I slowly walked over to her and she immediately looked up at me.

"Hello again Austin."

"Hi. So what's u-"

I was cut off by the gym teacher's whistle. It was a signal to come to the centre of the gym and listen. Ally and I made our way towards the middle of the gym with the rest of the students.

"Listen up kids! Today we're doing dodge ball. I'll divide you into teams." Coach said.

He divided the teams and I was really hoping to be on Ally's team. I could show off my amazing dodge ball skills and impress her. But like the website said, I shouldn't brag.

The coach got me into a team. I had to go on the left side of the gym. Ally was still waiting to be on a team. Minutes later, Ally still wasn't picked to be on a team. She began reading again. She became the last one to be put on a team. When coach noticed he told Ally to put her book down. She did so and came back empty handed.

"Pick a team." Coach said to Ally.

She looked around wondering which team to be on. I waved to her hoping she would come to my team. She noticed me and came to my side. Yes!

It was time to play and Ally was struggling to dodge the balls. I quickly defended her and threw a ball at anyone who tried to get Ally out. I could imagine myself doing the same sort of thing if I was in a relationship with Ally. I would protect her from anyone who tried to harm her.

"Thanks for defending me but you should take care of yourself too." Ally said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Ok..." She sounded a little unsure. Time to impress her. I threw four balls at once and hit two people. Ally looked at me with wide eyes and then clapped for me with a smile on her face.

Later on, it was lunch time. I saw Ally writing in a diary of some sort. I walked up to her and she quickly slammed the book shut, hoping I wouldn't see anything. I guess it was private.

"Um... Hey Austin."

"Hi Ally. Wanna sit with me for lunch?"

"Sure."

We went to an empty table and ate our lunch while talking to each other. We didn't have much in common but I think that's why I like her. She's more shy and I'm more... chill. But we both love music and want to make it big someday.

I had an idea on how to impress Ally even more.

"Um... Ally? Is it ok if I show you my singing to see if I'm any good?" She nodded.

I started singing a random song and had a few dance moves added to it. When I finished I looked at Ally waiting for a reaction. She instantly applauded and gave me a warm hug.

"That was amazing! You should be a singer and dancer for sure!"

I think I really impressed her today! Yay!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5<strong>

_Admit your feelings to her. Do it in the best way possible! Make it really romantic!_

It was the last step on the list. I had no idea how to admit my feelings to Ally without looking like an idiot. After long hours of thinking, I finally came up with an idea. It took me all night to finish it but it'll be totally worth it if Ally likes it.

I went to Ally's house with my guitar since it was the weekend and we had no school. I rang the doorbell and Ally answered the door after two minutes.

"Hey Austin! What are you doing here?"

"Um... There's something I want to tell you."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Can I tell you inside?" She nodded and we headed inside.

I sat down on the couch and got my guitar out.

"Why do you have your guitar?" Ally asked.

"It'll help me with what I want to tell you."

I started strumming and hoped she will like the song I wrote for her.

**Ooh, ooh, yeah**

**Okay, maybe I'm shy**  
><strong>But usually I speak my mind<strong>  
><strong>But by your side, I'm tongue tied<strong>

**Sweaty palms, I turn red**  
><strong>You think I have no confidence<strong>  
><strong>But I do, just not with you<strong>

**Now, I'm singing all the words**  
><strong>I'm scared to say<strong>  
><strong>Yeah<strong>

**So forgive me if I'm doing this all wrong**  
><strong>I'm trying my best in this song<strong>  
><strong>To tell you, what can I do?<strong>  
><strong>I'm stuck on you<strong>

**I'm hoping, you feel what I do**  
><strong>'Cause I told mom about you<strong>  
><strong>I told her, what can I do?<strong>  
><strong>I'm stuck on you<strong>

**And like the night sticks to the moon**  
><strong>Girl, I'm stuck on you<strong>

**Oooh, ooh, yeah**

**Look at me, perfectionist**  
><strong>Yeah, I'm a workaholic<strong>  
><strong>I'm on my phone, I feel at home<strong>

**I don't like rules, but make my bed**  
><strong>Floss to keep my teeth perfect<strong>  
><strong>Yeah it's true, I got issues<strong>

**So I'm singing all the words**  
><strong>I'm scared to say<strong>  
><strong>Yeah<strong>

**So forgive me, if I'm doing this all wrong**  
><strong>I'm trying my best in this song<strong>  
><strong>To tell you, what can I do?<strong>  
><strong>I'm stuck on you<strong>

**I'm hoping, you feel what I do**  
><strong>'Cause I told mom about you<strong>  
><strong>I told her, what can I do?<strong>  
><strong>I'm stuck on you<strong>

**And like the night sticks to the moon**  
><strong>Girl, I'm stuck on you<strong>

**Oooh, oooh, yeah**  
><strong>I'm stuck on you<strong>

I stared at Ally, hoping she wsould respond. She just gave me a big grin and I grinned back. Does that mean she liked it? She also gave me a huge hug.

"Austin that was so sweet!" She said.

"Thanks... So um I... uh... well-"

I was cut off by Ally's lips on mine. I kissed back. We wrapped our arms around each other and stayed like that for a while. It felt really good. Especially since I worked so hard to be here, in this position. Ally pulled away and spoke up.

"I like you too. But for how long did you like me?"

"A really long time, probably a year... I just didn't know how to approach you."

"Then how did you come up with those romantic gestures for the past few days?"

"I came across this website telling me how to get a girl to like me."

"Cool. But just to let you know, I've liked you for a long time too."

I pulled her back into another kiss. I hope the internet also has some advice on how to propose because I might need that in a few years...

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**Hope you liked it! Review or favourite! :)**


End file.
